Life Can't Stay Happy Forever
by starshollow108
Summary: JavieJunkie! Luke and Lorelai are going to have a kid. Rory is going back to Yale and living at home during the summer. Life seems to be going great but nothing can stay happy forever, can it? LAST CHAPTER REVISED! COMPLETE!
1. What is This?

Summary: Luke and Lorelai are going to have a kid. Rory _is _going back to Yale and living at home during the summer. Life seems to be going great but nothing can stay happy forever, can it?

_Chapter 1: What is this?_

I burst through the door into Luke's.

"Coffee, Coffee, Coffee!" I told him.

"No." What did he just say no! He must be kidding.

"Luke," I tried again, "You don't say 'no' to a pregnant women, especially to one who is carrying your kid."

"Exactly. You are pregnant with my kid, and I don't want my kid to come out with two heads."

"But more to love," I argued.

"No," he said gruffly. "You can have decaf and that's IT."

"But-" I would have continued but just then Rory burst through the door.

"Luke, coffee," she yelled as she entered the dinner.

"Here you go," he said as he poured her coffee.

"But…what…" I just marveled at the situation, my mouth open. _How can he do that? This is cruel and unusual punishment. He can't do that. _

"Here," he said pouring me decaf. I was about to argue some more but the phone rang. "Luke's" he said as he answered the phone.

"Rory, quick give me some of your coffee!" I plead while Luke wasn't paying attention.

"No," Wait. She couldn't have just said 'no', too, could she? What is this? Say no to Lorelai day? "I don't want my little brother or sister to have two heads. Just drink the decaf."

_Is that what she just said? 'Drink the decaf.' I must have heard her wrong._ "Rory, honey, love of my life, I think I heard you wrong. You didn't just say 'drink the decaf', did you?"

"Actually, I did," she answered. Again all I could do was marvel and think _What is this world coming to?_ Just then Luke got off the phone.

"Lorelai, you either drink the decaf, and go to work or you go to work."

"Luke I am only three months pregnant. A little coffee won't hurt her. Besides you are still letting me go to work, if I can still work, can't I still have coffee?"

"First of all how are you so sure it is a she and second of all you are NOT getting coffee so stop asking and third of all you are only going to work for a few more months."

"Fine," I said pouting, "I will just go to work." Secretly hoping Sookie would give me coffee, but my hopes vanished as I walked out the door and Luke yelled "I told Sookie not to give you coffee either so don't waste your breath." _Uggg, what is this? I know one thing: it is defiantly be mean to Lorelai day!_

A/N: How was that? Please, please, please R&R! Constructive criticism please, this is my first ff.


	2. Another Day at Work

Summary: Luke and Lorelai are going to have a kid. Rory _is _going back to Yale and living at home during the summer. Life seems to be going great but nothing can stay happy forever, can it?

A/N: Thanks to JazzyMcWier for reviewing and to Laura369 for reviewing and putting this story on your favorite's list. gives hug Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

_Chapter 2: Another Day at Work _

I walked out of Luke's feeling very put out. _Why wouldn't he just give me a little bit of coffee? I mean it doesn't really matter that much does it? Well, yeah, I don't want my kid to have two heads, but still, I need my coffee. I looked up when I got close to the inn. My inn. I still can't believe: that is my inn. Mine and Sookie's. _I just stood outside, admiring the inn, and thinking about how amazing it is that that is my inn, when I was so rudely pulled out of my thoughts by none other than, everyone's favorite, Michel.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" he called out in his thick French accent.

I groaned and turned to face him, "What do you need Michel?"

"There is a woman inside telling me she has a reservation, but I cannot find one."

"I'm coming Michel," I replied back, and I turned and started walking toward the inn. _It's time to go to work, _I thought and walked in the inn to go help Michel and then go see Sookie and maybe, possibly, get a cup of coffee, but I wouldn't bet anything on it that I can. _Time for another day at work._

A/N: Sorry that was short. I will update soon, I promise, but in the mean-time, please review


	3. Telling the Parents

Summary: Luke and Lorelai are going to have a kid. Rory _is _going back to Yale and living at home during the summer. Life seems to be going great but nothing can stay happy forever, can it?

**A/N: I know that the last chapter wasn't very good, and that it was short, I will try to do better. Please bear with me because #1 I'm new at this and #2 I'm only 13, I am bound to make mistakes once in a while, beside the fact that it is only human. Oh, and thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys rock!**

**Laura369: Thanks for all your help. You're great!**

**HPluver6: If my story needs improvement, I would really like you to tell me what needs to be changed. You can e-mail what you think does and I will try to make it better**

**Izzpuppy: Thanks for your review, and I started at three months because I found it really hard to get a good chapter for each of her months pregnant. Sorry to disappoint you. I will try to have a chapter for the next six months, but I can't make any promises**

**Lonnie: Thanks for reviewing. Once again I am sorry the last chapter so short.**

**psalm57: Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad that you like it. **

**scubaluver: Thanks for reviewing. I will try to make my chapters longer, but thanks for the advice. **

**redhourglass: Thanks so much for reading my story and reviewing it. I used to only read Alias too, but I started reading other stories now. I think I am more obsessed with Alias then with Gilmore Girls, I just find Alias stories a lot harder to write. Okay sorry, not the point. The point: Thanks for your review!**

**Okay so I've said it a thousand times, but thanks so, so much to my reviewers. I count on you guys and you make it worth it! **

**Now on with the story:**

_Chapter 3: Telling the Parents_

****"Come on mom, we are going to be late," Rory called up the stairs, "Luke is already in the car, waiting."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lorelai yelled back down the stairs at Rory, "Just give me a sec."

"Ugh…mom!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Lorelai said coming down the stairs.

"Finally,"

"Whoa, crabby,"

"I am not crabby," Rory argued back, "I just thought the whole point of going to dinner, with Luke, and telling Grandma, and Grandpa, about the baby, was to actually make it to dinner."

"Okay, okay, let's go, out the door," Lorelai and Rory walked out the door and went to the car were Luke was waiting, with it all started up and everything.

"Hey, you both got everything?" Luke asked them both.

"Yep," Came the answer from both of them.

"Okay then, lets—"

"Oh wait," Lorelai cried out, "I forgot my earplugs, so I don't have to listen to my mother."

"We're leaving now," Luke said before Lorelai could say anything else. The drive there was pretty easy. Lorelai sat there imitating her mother, while Luke tried to tell her that it wouldn't be that bad, and Rory sat there laughing. When they got to the Gilmore Mansion, Luke pulled up, parked the car, and got everyone out. When they got to the door, Lorelai walked up as to ring the doorbell, but then stopped, as if frozen in the air.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked his voice filled with concern.

"I can't," She said

"Can't what?" Luke asked her

"I can't ring the bell. I can't go in there. I can't face her. I don't want her to ruin these. We have been good. Life has been good. I have been happy."

"Hey, it will be alright," he reassured her, while rubbing her solders, "I will be right here next to you always. Plus life can't stay happy forever or so say some people"

"Well those people obviously have Luke with them in bed every night,"

"Ewww, gross! Mom, please, that's disgusting," Rory cut in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I grossing my offspring out?" Lorelai asked Rory in a teasing voice.

"Just ring the bell, please,"

"Urg, fine, I will,"

"It will be fine," Luke assured her as the maid opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Miss Gilmore," the maid said, "Your mother is waiting for all of you in the living room."

"Thanks," Lorelai replied. She turned around and ran right into Emily. "Mom!"

"Lorelai, you're late." Emily said

"Well a hello to you to mom, and the traffic was awful tonight," Lorelai looks at Emily and follows her gaze towards Luke. "Oh, mom, you remember Luke, my boyfriend, the one who owns the diner."

"Yes, hello," was the greeting Luke got as Emily just continued staring.

"And then the person next to him is your granddaughter. Her name is Rory." Lorelai said trying to break the silence.

"Yes I know who Rory is," Emily said continuing to stare at Luke.  
"Well," Lorelai started, "I couldn't tell because you still haven't said anything at all to her.

"Hello Rory. How are you?" Emily said turning her focus to Rory, much to the liking of Luke.

"Hi grandma, I'm doing fine."

"Everything with Yale is fine?"

"Oh joy, here comes the interrogation," Lorelai mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Lorelai?" Emily asked Lorelai

"It was nothing mom," Lorelai said sighing.

"No it must have been something because—"

"Everything with Yale is great, grandma. How about we go into the living room?" Rory asked trying to stop the started argument between her mother and grandmother.

"Oh, yes, lets," Emily said, turning around and leading the way into the living room. They all get into the living sit down, while the Emily gets the drink orders. "Let's see, Rory, what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a mar-," Rory was about to answer, but then looked at her mom, and realized that it wouldn't seem so odd if see had water, same as Lorelai was bound to ask for. So instead she said, "I'll just have water."

"Oh, are you sure," Emily questioned, "We have coke and—"

"I'm good with water, grandma. Thanks." Rory cut in.

"Oh, okay. I'll get you some water then," Emily said defeated. "Lorelai, Luke, what would you like to drink?"

"I'll just have water too, mom," Lorelai said

"Yeah, me too," Luke said

"What is with everyone!" Emily practically shouted.

"What's all the shouting about?" Richard asked as he walked into the room.

"Is all our wine bad?" Emily asked him

"What?" he said "no we have the finest wine, why? What's this all about?"

"I dunno," Emily said angrily, "ask them. They are the ones who are all asking for water and refusing anything else"

Richard turned and addressed Lorelai, Luke, and Rory, "What's this all about?" There was silence.

Then Lorelai stood up and said, "That's kinda what me and Luke are here to talk about. We were going to explain when everyone came and sat down."

"Okay," Said Richard and Emily as they walked over and sat down on the couch, "What is it? Were sitting now."

"Well." Lorelai started, "I'm pregnant,"

"What!" was the only response she got

A/N: Okay, so sorry to have it end there, but I am going away to camp tomorrow, and I wanted to get one more update up, before I left for camp. So…since I'm leaving, there probably won't be another update for a week or two. Sorry, but…while you're waiting for another update you could review. Please, please, please review. It helps keep me motivated to write more.

A/N2: One more thing, I want to take a vote on what you guys think the baby should be. I have an idea of what I want it to be, but I want to get your opinions. So at the end of your review just put boy, girl, or twins depending on what you think it should be. Thanks! 


	4. Telling the Parent pt 2

Summary: Luke and Lorelai are going to have a kid. Rory _is _going back to Yale and living at home during the summer. Life seems to be going great but nothing can stay happy forever, can it?

**IMPORTANT: read A/N2**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Deanna, mudhousejunkie224, z101fan, LukeNlorelaifan, and Blomin Daisy: Thanks for the review, and the vote!**

**GilmoreGr119: Thanks for the review. About the baby, that's exactly what I was thinking when I thought about the babies. I thought they should be boy and girl because of the dream, but I am going to see what everyone else thinks first.**

**Laura369: Thanks for all your help! **

**Hollyfan4eva- Thanks for all your ideas. I might use one, and you are right about the baby boy being dressed up as Luke, really cute, I might use it because that is something Lorelai would do but, non-the-less, overused. Oh, and thanks for the vote**

**Orangesherbert7: Thanks for the review. I dunno if it is really post season 5, though. read below a/n2**

**A/N2: This story is supposed to be set in the season 5 finale, before the proposal, and everything because Rory never moved in with the grandparents. I know I didn't really explain that too well, but it is supposed to be that Richard and Emily didn't backstab Lorelai, they actually helped her and convinced Rory to go back to Yale, and Rory and Lorelai made up, so Lorelai didn't have to go to Luke about Rory not going back to Yale because she was. Therefore there was no proposal, sorry for any confusion, I forgot to put that in, but that is what I meant. If anyone doesn't understand please tell I bet I could explain that better, but you know what… I am really tired right now and can't but…. SORRY! Don't kill me please, I will try to explain everything better.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3- recap_

"Okay," Said Richard and Emily as they walked over and sat down on the couch, "What is it? We're sitting now."

"Well," Lorelai started, "I'm pregnant,"

"What!" was the only response she got

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4: Telling the Parents pt. 2_

"I'm pregnant," Lorelai said again getting worried, and also on the verge of crying which she silently cursed, hating the fact that you are very emotional when you are pregnant.

"How could this happen!" Emily screamed.

"I really don't want to have to explain that to you, mom. You should know how it happened." Lorelai said, trying to stay calm, but not doing a good job at it.

"No, I mean: How could you let this happen again? Shouldn't you have learned from the last time? I thought that that would have been a life lesson for you!" Emily screamed at Lorelai.

"Please, Emily, calm down," Richard tried, needless to say it didn't work.

"No, I will not calm down," Emily said back

By now Lorelai had really started to cry, but stood up and said, "You're right mom, I did learn from the last time. I learned what a wonderful experience it is and how _dare_ you call this baby an accident! I am going to have this baby no matter what you say. This baby is a blessing and if you can't understand that, or believe that then I don't want you in this kid's life!" She then turned to Luke and Rory, "let's go," she said simply through tears. Luke stood up and protectively put his arm around her waist and helped to the door, with Rory following behind, then slamming the door on the way out.

_Emily's POV (Italicthoughts)_

_How could she just leave like that? I am her mother! That is just plain disrespectful. Wait, what is that! _I looked up and around at everything. _Oh, it's just Richard getting up and leaving. I really don't fell like talking to him. I am just going to sit here, I really don't feel like getting up and I really don't understand how she got pregnant again. Actually I do, and I am happy for her. I really am. I just don't understand why she'd choose the diner-man, and how does he make her happy when all he can provide is getting her knocked-up, and I provide everything in the world, but, yet, still she is more happy with him, then she was with me. I just don't understand that._

The next time I looked up it was an hour and a half later, so I slowly, got up and dragged myself up the stairs, bracing myself to face Richard.

_Lorelai POV (after leaving her parents house)_

Pulling myself into that car was probably one of the hardest things I ever had to do. My body was shaking with tears, as I tried to balance myself on Luke, and Rory, to get in the car_. How could my mother say those things. No I know, she is Emily, but still I thought that maybe, just maybe, she would have changed. Boy was I wrong, I am never going to make that mistake again. Stupid, stupid me, I should have know better. God, I still can't believe this. _I notice Luke looking over at me, with a worried expression on his face. I look over at him and try to smile, though it doesn't work to well.

"Mom, are you ok?" I hear Rory ask me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I should have known that was going to happen, I should have expected it."

"Lorelai, its ok," Luke cut in, "You had no idea she would do that. You did nothing wrong and everything _will_ be okay." He kept talking about how everything would be okay and how he would make it okay, but I just looked up at him as he continued to talk, lost in my own thoughts, wondering how I had gotten so lucky . _God, he is amazing. His eyes, so full of concern, concern for me and for the baby. I didn't know I could ever find someone as wonderful as him. _Then as he was talking and I was thinking, it hit me. _I love Luke. I want to spend all eternity with him. So without more thought as he stopped the car and Rory started walking into the house and it was just the two of us, him with all his concern, me with all my problems, him helping with all my problems, I knew what I wanted and this was it:_

"Luke will you marry me?"

"What?" for the second time today was the only response I got.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know that was what happened in the season 5 finale, I just thought it would be appropriate if Lorelai asked.

A/N2: So far the votes stand as:

BOY: 3

GIRL: 1

TWINS: 6

One boy one girl: 3

Two girls: 1

Two boys: 1

A/N3: Please keep reviewing and keep voting on what you want Lorelai's kids to be. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are great.


	5. The Answer

**A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers.**

**LLLoveForever: Thanks for the review. I know what you mean about Luke dealing with two daughters. That would be cute. **

**GGFAN6: I always thought twins were cute, but I also thought for the first baby it would be a little overwhelming for Luke and Lorelai and all they'd be going through. I was thinking maybe I would do a girl first then have a sequel of Lorelai getting pregnant with twins and the twins being one boy and one girl that way, for a least this story could still kinda have Gilmore _girls_ plot line. I still don't know though, cause not many people have voted for girls. Some people say that they want boys because it might ruin ties with Rory but I think Lorelai wouldn't let that happen. I would really appreciate if you could tell me more what you think on this matter. Thanks so much for the review.**

**LukeNLorelaifan: Thanks for the review.**

**Angie odowd: Thanks for the vote and the name suggestions.**

**Ggobsessed, RandomGG25, Manda, heather, Mindy, Gilmorefan1990, Serenyty, SciikRo, Im perfectly imperfect, Mimimoon, GilmoreGrls119, Lukelai, Krissy Richardson, bsktballplaya116, gilmorelover23, Lauren, Forsaken Goddess, ProFfeSseR, Kylie1403, Dreamstake u anywhere, lilfritz13, Blommin Daisy**(and neighbor)** Thanks for the review/vote.**

_Chapter 4-recap _

"Luke will you marry me?"

"What?" for the second time today was the only response I got.

_Chapter 5: The Answer_

_Luke's POV_

_Did she just say that? No, she didn't. Well, maybe she did, but she probably didn't mean it. What should I do? Ummm... SAY SOMETHING! _"Lorelai…" I started slowly. "You're upset, you need to think things through. You probably don't even want this."

"Luke, I have thought everything through. I want this. I want you to be in my life, to live with me, and this kid, to always be present in our lives, like you were with Roy and me. Luke, I mean it. I want you to marry me."

"Are you sure," I asked slowly again not wanting to get my hopes high in case she changes her mind.

"Ok, well if you are sure, then I have something to ask you. Well, first let me tell you that I would get down on one knee but we are sitting in my truck, so I will ask like this…" _I saw Lorelai's eyes tearing up and I think I know that she knew what I am to ask her as I reach into my pocket. _"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?" I asked while flipping open a box to reveal a shiny ring with a diminand in the middle.

"Oh, Luke… it is beautiful," She breathed

"Is that a yes," I asked holding my breath.

"Yes, yes, yes! Yes it is a yes!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face. I leaned over and kissed her.

"We're getting married!" I said

"Yep," she agreed, we're getting married.

"Oh," I said remembering the house that I wanted to raise my kids in. This would be the perfect time to show the house to her. (_A/N: Luke never backed out on the offer for the Twickham house so he still owns it_)"I want to show you something, but just so you know you don't have to agree to anything or if you don't want to you don't have to"

"Don't have to what?" Lorelai asked thoroughly confused.

"I'll show you," I said happily.

* * *

_Lorelai's POV_

_Where is he taking me? _I thought as Luke started the car. _Actually I don't really care, I am sooo happy. We're getting married. Me and Luke. And we're having a baby! Oh that reminds me, we need to talk about baby names. _

I was about to remind Luke that, but stopped as he turned off the car in the driveway to the house that looked like the Twickham _(A/N:sp) _house.

"Luke?" I started. "Is this the Twickham house?"

"Yes," He said, "It is."

"And this is where you wanted to bring me?" I asked a little confused.

"Lorelai…when I first saw this house…I um…I knew it was the house that I wanted to raise my kids in." _OMG Did he…? _"I bought the house. I made a deal with Taylor. Well… actually wasn't that easy. It involved helping out here, and naked old men, and Kirk with all his glory and a million dollars." _What is he talking about? Oh well I so do not want to know. _"But anyways, I bought the house, and I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but… I thought maybe this house could be ours."

"Oh, Luke," I breathed, "Luke, yes"

"I mean, I didn't know if you still wanted to live in your house because of all the memories and I know you love that house, so we don't have to mo-" I silenced him by putting my finger to his lips.

"Luke, I want this to be ours. I want to move in with you. I can maybe even give my house to Rory, well… I can wait until she gets married and give it to them as a wedding present."

"Lorelai?"

"Yes," I replied.

"I love you," Was the answer I got and I smiled. "I love you too," I replied and leaned over and kissed the man I will always and forever love. _And it's not just because he supplies me with coffee. Well that is part of the reason, but, God, I love him soo much. _

**A/N: How was it? Please review!**

**Next chapter on _Life Can't Stay Happy Forever _Luke and Lorelai go to the doctor's office.**

**A/N2: Ok for the votes, please only vote once. It's only fair that way. Thanks! Oh and I still don't know exactly what I am going to make the baby yet, I know most people want twins, but I am not sure, I was thinking that it might be a little overwhelming for Luke and Lorelai to have to deal with two babies so soon, I was thinking maybe I should do a sequel with the second and third babies as twins. I'm not sure, so please keep voting, I could use your help.**

**The votes are:**

BOY: 7

GIRL: 5

TWINS: 24

One boy one girl: 14

Two girls: 4

Two boys: 5


	6. A Trip to the Doctor

**Disclaimer: I should probably say that unfortunately, I don't own any of this, it all belongs to Amy. **

**A/N: Ok, so lots of people have been asking about Rory. Rory is going back to Yale, and right now she is still with Logan. In the last chapter, when Lorelai and Luke left and to see the house, Rory had already gotten out of the car and gone in the house. Sorry for any confusion **

**A/N2: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome. Also thanks to everyone who voted. I have decided on what I want the baby to be so thanks for all your input. **

**JoEySaNgEl1534, Kylie1403, jujube, LukeNlorelaifan, Sam, Bambi McBimbo, Meghan, Sillymaggie10, Laura369, BluEyedBeauty, COBbabygirl, queenb81385, ProFfeSseR, CorynTopangafan, J. Stone, Bara-Minamino: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Roxton7: Thanks for the review/vote. I really like the idea about the coffee. I think I might use that, if you don't mind. That would really throw off Luke and Lorelai, but I just have to find a time to add that in. If I do, that would be a really funny twist to the story. Thanks **

**Gilmore1987: That's what I was thinking for the baby also, just one, only because I think it would be hard for Luke and Lorelai to deal with two kids so soon, when they aren't even married yet. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Bloomin Daisy: I just asked for the vote to see what other people thought. I also said that I wasn't sure if I was going to use the results of the voting to put in the story. Sorry to disappoint you. Please don't stop reading. I have a plan, I promise. Thanks for review.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6: A Trip to the Doctors_

One month later, Lorelai was four months pregnant. After looking at the Twickham house they went home and told Rory the good news. A week later, Lorelai and Luke, and Rory had moved into the Twickham house, but the thought of selling the old house never came up, so since they still have the other house some items are still there, but are slowly getting moved into the old Twickham, now the Gilmore-Danes house (A/N: The Twickham house will be referred to as the Gilmore-Danes house, and the other house will be referred to as the Gilmore Girls house.)

_Lorelai's POV_

"So, Luke, we need to talk about baby names." I said, on the car ride to the doctor's. It was only me and Luke. Rory had wanted to come along, but Logan called and we told her it was ok if she missed this appointment to go hang out with Logan instead.

"Okay…well what did you have in mind?" Luke asked, "Oh wait, do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Umm…I don't really care, but I didn't know with Rory, I don't know if I really want to know." I reasoned but quickly added, "But if you want to know, I want to know."

"No, I want it to be a surprise," Luke said. "Is that okay?" _God, I love him._

"Of course," I said then switched the conversation back to where it started, "So, baby names, ideas?"

"Umm…I don't know. I kinda like Kaitlyn for a girl. What do you think?"

"I love that name! That is a perfect name for a girl coming from my perfect fiancé."

"Aw, jeez," He exclaimed.

"Any reason?" I asked.

"What?" he looked over at me with a confused look on his face that made me smile.

"I said, any reason for the name Kaitlyn?"

"Oh," he said thinking, "I dunno, I just always liked that name."

"Okay, but how about boys names," I was about to say the cutest boy name I could think of that I wanted to name, but Luke quickly stopped me.

"No, we NOT naming it after me!" _Rats_

"Come on Luke," I tried pleading with him, giving him my best pouting face.

"No!" came the response.

"Fine, but how about William after your dad?" I asked quietly. He looked over at me and smiled. "I would like that," he said

"Ok then, its settled Kaitlyn for a girl and William for a boy." I said as we turned into the parking lot at the doctors.

* * *

_Waiting Room Lorelai POV_

_I sat there quietly tapping my foot, waiting. I don't know why I was so nervous; I had this weird feeling in my gut, like something was going to go wrong. I just need to make sure my baby is okay. Tap-tap-tap. Suddenly there is something on my hand. I look over and I see Luke's hand on mine. I look up and smile at him._

"Lorelai Gilmore?" I hear some call out. I look up and realize it is a nurse. I stand up and say: "Right here" and Luke and I walk over to where the nurse is and follow her into a room.

"If you will put this gown on the doctor will be in shortly," the nurse told me and then turned to the door to leave, Luke got up and look like he was going to leave also but I quickly stopped him.

"What if I need some help?" I asked him

"You want me stay?" he asked clearly puzzled

"Why not?" I asked back, "I mean it is not like you haven't seen me naked, you had to of otherwise how could you have created this baby?" I said pointing to my stomach.

"Aw, jeez!" he said completely embarrassed, but still he stayed, and I got into my gown waiting for the doctor, trying to get this awful feeling out of my gut.

_Doctor's POV_

_Ok, ok, busy, busy, day, who do I have next? Oh yeah, Lorelai Gilmore. Room 5. I walked into the room and saw Lorelai sitting on the bed in a gown and I assume that's Luke sitting in the chair next to her, they have been here before._

"Hi, Lorelai, how are you doing?" I asked her

"I am good, Dr. Yang." Was her reply

"Good, good," I said, "Now I am going to have you lay down and we will take a look at your baby. This is going to be cold." I put some get on her stomach and got the ultra sound to see the baby. "Ok do you want to know the sex of your baby?" I asked them.

"Nope, we want it to be a surprise," Lorelai said in answer to my question. _I looked the ultra sound, and noticed something. Is that…?_

"Well," I said to Lorelai and Luke, "it looks like there are two babies. Twins!" I told them and looked over to see their reactions.

"Twins..?" Lorelai said, "Are you sure?"

"Umm…Yeah, I am sure." I told her and looked over at Luke, who hadn't said anything, just stood there. "Would you like a picture?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, please," Lorelai said recovering a little. Luke still just stood there.

"Ok, well I am going to go and get that for you," I said leaving the room to let them talk.

* * *

_Luke's POV _

_Twins? Whoa. I was still trying to comprehend what the doctor had said while Lorelai and I were walking out to the car. I look over Lorelai and I can tell that she is in deep thought. We get into the car in silence. I start up the car, and pull out of the parking lot. Silence. Finally I couldn't take it, I had to say something. I had to know what she was feeling._

"Lorelai?" I said quietly. "Lorelai…are you okay?" I tried again looking over at her. After a few more minutes silence, she finally said something.

"Twins…Wow,"

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"Do you think we can do this? Raise two kids so soon? I mean we aren't even married yet."

"I think we can do this. Together. A mom, a dad, two kids, the whole package," I told her. I saw her look over at me and smile.

"You really think we can do this?" She asked.

"I really think we can I do this." I confirmed.

"Okay, we can do this." She said smiling, "Now, but what about the wedding? With two kids I am going to be getting fatter faster, and I don't want to be fat for my wedding," She said.

"Okay," I reasoned, "First off, you are not fat and you will never be, you will always be beautiful, but if you don't want to have the wedding while your pregnant, how about we just wait until the babies are born?"

"Really?" She asked, "I could have all three of my kids in my wedding? That would be-" _I looked over at Lorelai when she stopped talking to wipe tears of joy out of her eyes. God, she is so beautiful, but suddenly my beautiful finance let out a scream, and I looked up just in time to see a huge SUV headed right for my truck, and then there was blackness._

* * *

A/N: Please R&R. I will try and have the next chapter up soon. 


	7. What Happened?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really count on you guys!**

**Hollyfan4eva, GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid, JoEySaNgEl1534, J. Stone, No.13dreamer, Kylie1403, allisonalr, orangesherbert7, MRs. Flabergasted, sillymaggie10, Rylie, ProFfeSseR, that70slover: Thanks for the review!**

_Chapter 6 Recap_

"Really?" She asked, "I could have all three of my kids in my wedding? That would be-" _I looked over at Lorelai when she stopped talking to wipe tears of joy out of her eyes. God, she is so beautiful, but suddenly my beautiful finance let out a scream, and I looked up just in time to see a huge SUV headed right for my truck, and then there was blackness._

_Chapter 7: What Happened?_

_Lorelai's POV_

_Wow! Ouch! My head! God, it hurts. I tried opening my eyes, but closed them quickly seeing a bright light, that hurt my head. Why does it hurt so much? What happened? Slowing, trying again, I tried to open my eyes and look around. In front of my face there was glass, broken glass, I recognized it as the wind shield of Luke's truck. I tried moving my head to the side, which I immediately regretted, my whole body stiffened as pain shot through it. My legs, my arms, my stomach…Oh my God! My stomach! I looked down, even though pain ripped through my body like a jackal ripping through his prey, but I didn't care I needed to see if anything had gotten me in the stomach, if anything harmed my babies. I looked down, there was a gash on the left side of my stomach, but it wasn't too deep. I breathed a little sigh of relief. I don't know what me and Luke would do if…Luke!_

_I looked over to the left of me, another whole ripple of pains came shooting through my body, but again I had to look, I had to see if he was alive. There was blood. Lots of blood. Blood all over his face, all over his arms, his legs. Blood that made me want to faint at the site of it, but I couldn't, I just couldn't, I had to stay awake, but what I had to do wasn't what my body wanted to do, my eyes started to close and blackness started to surround me once again, but this time the last thing I saw was Luke's stomach moving up, then down again, ever so slightly, but there it was, so before the blackness had completely surrounded me, at least I knew that Luke, my Luke, my monosyllabic man, was still alive. _

_

* * *

_

_Rory's POV_

"Wow! That must be the biggest yacht I have ever seen," I told Logan. When he had called and told me that he wanted to hang out a little and then he had a place to take me, I had declined at first, I had really wanted to go with mom and Luke to their doctor's appointment, but they convinced me to go and told me I could go to the next appointment, and know seeing where he was taking me I was amazed. We were going to a party on one of the biggest yachts I have ever seen.

"Yeah, it is pretty big, but I've seen bigger," Logan bragged. "Ok, so this is a party for one of my friends, Matt, well not actually for him, but it is his party, so what do you say? You wanna go?"

"Umm…sure, why not? I really don't have anywhere else to go," I told him.

"Ok, then its settled, we will, watch Colin and Finn get drunk, then maybe we could somewhere and have some alone time," he said smiling at me.

"Yeah," I replied, "I would really like to have some alone time, I mean I haven't been by myself for a while so it might be nice to go home and be able to think." I looked over at Logan teasingly. At first Logan looked annoyed, but then looked over at me smiling and glared at me.

"Oh, now, Ace, that is not funny," he told me

"I know, but it is so much fun to tease you," I told him.

* * *

A half an hour later, Logan and I were still hanging out on the yacht with his friends when my cell rang. I figured it was just mom calling to tell me how the appointment went so I figured I would pick up the phone listen to her yammer for a few minutes get down to the point then tell her I would see her at home, boy was I wrong.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID expecting it to have my mom's cell number displayed, but to my surprise it didn't have anything, which meant that it was a number not in my address book. I looked up and caught Logan's eye he giving me a questioning look, but I looked down again and picked up the phone.

"Hello," I said into the phone walking toward the back of the yacht where it was quieter but stopped when I heard who was on the other end.

"Hello," a man with a deep voice on the other end said. "I am Sergeant Matthews. Is this Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes," I said trying to find my voice I went on, "Is there a problem?" By this time Logan had seen me stop and walked over to where I was standing and put his hand on my shoulder, giving me another questioning look, but I was too scared to move.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your mother, Lorelai Gilmore, and her fiancé, Luke Danes, were in a car accident a half an hour ago."

"What?" I said in a whisper. This can't be happening! Not my mother, not Luke. Oh no, the baby! What if the baby dies, my mom and Luke would be devastated. No wait, what if my mom dies or Luke? Before I realized it tears where falling down my face, I assume startling Logan, because he grabbed the phone out of my hands and started talking to Sergeant Matthews, but I didn't hear any of it, I just stood there shaking wondering if Luke and my mom and their baby were still alive.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Next chapter on _Life Can't Stay Happy Forever_, we will see Luke and Lorelai in the hospital, and find out if in fact her babies did live or if they didn't, and Rory is in for a big surprise when she finds out about the twins. 


	8. The Hospital

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing every chapter. I have already gotten over 100 reviews! I never thought that I could get that many reviews for my story, especially only on the 8th chapter, so thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing**

**ProFfeSseR, hollyfan4eva, LukeNlorelaifan, Oleda, J. Stone, GilmoreGrl19, haley, No.13dreamer, Purple Eyed Cat (allie), QueenCate, RYLI23, orangesherbert7, LiLtWiNgUrL, purpleribbions, Tears4Chris: Thanks for reviewing!**

_Chapter 8: The Hospital_

_Rory's POV_

"Ace? Ace, are you okay?" I heard Logan ask me this and it was then that I realized that we were in his car on the highway. I looked up at him with scared look on my face, I was about to cry, but tried to steady my voice when I spoke.

"What if she dies?"

"Oh, Ace, come on, have you ever met your mother? She is one of the strongest women I know that I have ever met. She _will _be fine." He reached over and grabbed my hand. I still didn't feel any better, but I was glad that Logan was here to help me.

"What about the baby?" I asked, still very worried, but I found I had to say something otherwise I would explode.

"This is your mother's baby we are talking about and if that baby is as strong as its mother or as its sister, it will be just fine," He told me reassuringly. After a few minutes silence, I spoke again.

"I am so scared," I told him as the tears started to fall down my face. _I am, I am so scared. I can't stop thinking 'What if she is dead? What if Luke is dead? What if the baby is dead?' I can't stop! I need to get to that hospital. I need to see my mom._

"Hey, Ace, it is going to be okay. Shhh…don't cry," he told me while wiping my tears away.

* * *

I looked up as Logan turns off the car_. We are at the hospital. All of a sudden I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can go in there, go in there and see her, I want to, so, so badly, but I am scared, scared of what I might find. I had gotten out of the car by now, but I stopped all of a sudden, and Logan looked over at me startled. _

"What's wrong?" _I heard his footsteps coming closer and I felt his arm going around my shoulder. I could also hear the concern in his voice, and once again found_ _myself wondering what I would have done if he wasn't here. _

"I don't think I can do it," I finally told him.

"Ace, you can do it, I'm sure your mom is just sitting in the hospital waiting for you to get there. You _can _do it, I will be right here with you." I looked over at him and smiled, I could do it. I had to do, for my mom, Luke, and my new sibling. So finally I got the courage and I walked through the front doors of the hospital.

"Excuse me, my mother was in a car accident, her name is Lorelai Gilmore," I told the lady at the front desk.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" She asked verifying that she got the name right, but I was so nervous, that I had no patience left so I snapped, "Yes, Lorelai Gilmore, god" which received a squeeze on my shoulder from Logan.

"Ok," the lady said obviously ignoring my last comment, "She is room 314, take the elevator to the third floor then follow the blue line along the wall and you should find-" I didn't even give her time to finish her sentence, I was off to find the elevator, with Logan right behind me. I don't where my fear went; it just disappeared; now my only thought was to find my mom. After what seemed like forever, I find the room that the nurse had said and after pausing at the door for only a millisecond, I turned the door knob and went in.

The room wasn't that big, with white walls, it looked very much like the room that my grandfather was in five years ago. I finally turned and faced my mom. At the site of her I let out a little sob. She was just laying there, with tubes coming out of her everywhere, and her face was white, so white, it scared me. I quickly rushed over to her side, sat down in the chair that was next to her bed, grabbed her hand and immediately started talking to her.

"Mom! Mom, you have to wake up. You can't die!" I tried talking to her without crying but it was getting really hard not to. "Mom, I need you, this baby needs you." All of a sudden I heard the door open, but assuming it was Logan, I didn't look up, but instead I heard two different footsteps, so when I looked up, Logan was there, but the doctor was there also with him. I stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Hi," she said, "I am Dr. Madison Gilday. Are you the daughter?"

"Yes I am," I answered, "How is she?"

"Your mother will be okay," _When I heard this it was like a major weight off my shoulders, but there was still the baby, and Luke. Oh my Gosh! I totally forgot about Luke!_ But I was pulled out of my thoughts when the Dr. Gildaycontinued talking.

"She has a concussion, and when the SUV crashed into their car, her foot got twisted and she broke her ankle. She has been in and out of consciousness for the past hour, though she did wake up for a few minutes when we were getting ready to put a cast on her foot and she demanded that she have pink cast." I had to smile at that. It sounded so much like my mom."But, she should be fine, once she regains full consciousness we will see how much longer she needs to stay, and her cast will have to stay on for at least 5 weeks." All of a sudden I remembered something. Grandma and Grandpa! They should be here.

"Umm…I sorry to interrupt, but Logan, I just remembered that someone should tell my grandparents. Could you…?" I asked Logan.

"Sure, I'll go call them," He said as he walked out the door. I turned back to the doctor.

"How is baby and Luke, and where is Luke?" I asked in one breath.

"We don't know about the babies yet. It is kind of hard to tell. Your mother has a cut on the side of her stomach, but I don't think that has harmed them, I think-" I cut her off.

"Wait, why did you say babies?" I had to ask.

"Your mother's having twins," She told me. _Twins! Oh my gosh. _"I take it you didn't know that," she continued.

"Umm…no I didn't, but they had an appointment today, that probably is when they found out," I told her.

"Okay, well, there is a boy and a girl. The little girl, from the looks of it, is doing fine, strong heartbeat and everything." She paused.

"The boy?" I prompted her.

"I'm sorry, but the boy isn't doing as well, his heartbeat isn't very strong, and he is just barely hanging on. It seems like, that in the car, he got thrown around a lot and he was in the front so when your mother's airbag went off and hit her in the stomach it affected the boy, whereas the girl wasn't harmed as much," Dr. Gilday said

"What are the chances…the chances of him dieing?" I asked quietly.

"Well," She started cautiously, "if he survives the night the chances are him dieing aren't as high, but," she continued, "there is no guarantee that he will live through the night. I'm very sorry." I felt so helpless. My brother, that I hadn't even met yet, might die, and I couldn't do anything about it. All I could do was pray, and hope, that he would survive.

Trying to get my mind off the fact that my brother might die any minute, I tried to find some better news, so I asked: "Where is Luke's room and how is he doing?"

"Luke's room is room 316, right down the hall…" But as she started telling me his condition I felt as though the condition of my brother was good news compared to Luke's.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Another cliffhanger, I know, I will try and update as soon as possible, but in the meantime, review please. Constructive criticism welcomed. **


	9. Emily and Richard to the Rescue

**A/N: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Orangesherbert7, No.13dreamer, RYLI23, GilmoreGrl19, gilmoregrly4life, purpleribbions, oth2007, icyriger8888, oleda, Lauren Leigh, hollyfan4eva, ProFfeSseR, BLu: Thanks for the review!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8 recap_

As she started telling me his condition I felt as though the condition of my brother was good news compared to Luke's.

_Chapter 9: Richard and Emily to the rescue_

_Lorelai's POV 10:00p.m._

_Ouch! Bright light, don't open eyes. Ok, never mind, I need to open my eyes, slowly, slowly, not too fast. Where am I? What is all this stuff?_

"Lorelai? Lorelai, are you awake?" I heard someone ask, but it sounded so distant, like it was just my mind playing tricks on me. _Try sitting up. Owww…ok, bad idea, lay back down. Whoa, who's that? Someone is helping me back down. Try opening eyes a little more. Is that? That's dad helping me back down and next to him is mom! What are they doing here?_

"Mom? Dad?" I had to ask, but it came out in a quiet rasp.

"Lorelai, Lorelai how are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Where am I?" I muttered quietly.

"Lorelai you are in the hospital," _The hospital! Why am I here?_ "You were in an accident. A drunk driver in a SUV hit Luke's truck. Do you remember?" _A SUV! Oh my God! Why don't I remember this? Urge! I should remember if a SUV hit Luke's truck. Why don't I remember? _"Lorelai? Lorelai, do you remember?"

"Umm…no, I don't," I told my mom, still not knowing why I wouldn't remember that. Just then Rory and someone I didn't recognize came in the door.

"Mom!" I heard Rory yell when she saw that I was awake.

"Hey, Hon," I replied.

"Mom, how are you feeling?" she asked as she made her way quickly over to my side.

"Ok," I answered not really wanting to tell her how bad my body is aching, knowing it would worry her.

"Hi, Lorelai, I'm Doctor Gilday," The woman who I didn't know said.

"Oh, hi," I said back, but then something clicked and all of a sudden I didn't want small talk, I wanted answers. "How long do I have to keep the things here?" I asked first pointed to the wires that were hooked to my body, "And how long do I have to stay here?" I continued, "And are my babies ok? And how about Luke?" I kept going but stopped when I ran out of breathe.

"Lorelai, please, calm down, all your questions will get answered in time," Dr. Gilday said. "But first I need to check you out and make sure everything is okay with you."

"But what about my babies, and Luke? Are they okay?" I really want to know, I don't care about myself, I want to know about my babies and my fiancé.

"Mom, we need to make sure you are okay, and then Dr. Gilday said she would answer your questions.

"Okay," I said to tired for argument. Dr. Gilday checked me to make sure everything was ok, and told me everything was okay. Then she proceeded to tell me what injuries I had: concussion and broken ankle. It was then I look down and realize I have a pink cast on, but because of the concussion Dr. Gilday said I would have to stay at least overnight, and maybe longer depending….then she stopped.

"Depending on what?" I questioned getting worried.

"Depending on how the babies are doing…" she said.

"What is wrong with the babies?" I asked slowly, cautiously.

"You know you are having twins, right?" she asked

"Yes, I know," I answered, "How are they?"

"Well there is a boy and a girl, and the girl is actually doing okay: she has a strong heartbeat and everything," Dr. Gilday told me.

"But what about the boy?" I asked quietly not knowing what to expect, but at the same time expecting the worst.

"The boy is doing better then he was earlier the afternoon, but he is still just barely hanging on. His heartbeat is a little bit stronger than it was, but that is not very strong, though I can tell he is a fighter."

"Why…why is…why is the girl doing so much better than the boy?" I asked trying to stay calm, not being very good at it.

"Well…" Dr. Gilday started, "They both got thrown around a lot, but the boy was in front when the air bag went off, so it affected him a lot more then the little girl," she explained, then she went on to explain the survival chances of each baby and after she finished I had to ask:

"Does Luke know?" Then I was told what I found out that Rory and my parents had been told earlier this afternoon. "Luke…" I cried as I let out a sob, and Rory came and wrapped her arms around my body as I cried. I cried for Rory, I cried for my baby daughter, I cried for my baby son, and most of all I cried for my Luke, my fiancé.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, I know you didn't learn much in this chapter, sorry, and sorry that this chapter was so short, they will get longer, I promise, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block. So…please review and any ideas you think would be good in the story, please tell.**


	10. My Monosyllabic Man

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are great!**

**Orangesherbert7, ProFfeSser, JoEySaNgEl1534, LorelaiAkaCoffeeAddict, No.13dreamer, Lauren Leigh, purpleribbions, gilmoregrly4life, Kylie1403, JavaJunkiE006, Stephanie, LoVeLuKe, Hamlets-pirate, J.Stone, hollyfan4eva, eMpTypRoMiSeSx4, Lorimar Jayne, mudhousejunkie224: Thanks the reviews you guys!**

* * *

_Chapter 10: My Monosyllabic Man_

_Lorelai's POV 8 a.m. the next morning_

_They won't let me see Luke! Why won't they let me see Luke! Stupid excuses! "You can't move around yet." "You have to stay hooked up to that" I-don't-even-remember-the-name of the machine."Don't you want your babies to live? If you move around it will hurt them." Urgh! Stupid people! Of course I don't want to hurt my babies, but the little girl is doing fine and the boy lived though the night, so the chances of him went up 40 percent already. I mean I would liked it if I knew for a fact that my baby boy was going to be alright, but I don't, and the only way to find out is through time, and he made it through the night, so I don't know what just getting up and moving a room over or better yet, just move me and my bed over, I mean it must have wheels for a reason, so I can see my fiancé, MY Luke, just so I can see if all those things they said about him were true.Is he really-_

"Mom? Mom, are you awake?" Rory, who I just now noticed that she was sleeping on the chair next to me, said as she woke up.

"Hey sweetie," I said, as I turned over to look at her.

"How are ya doing?" She asked me.

"I'm doing a lot better," I told her. "Come over here," I said while patting the bed. Rory got up and climbed on the bed next to me, as we put are arms around each other.

"I was so scared!" Rory whispered to me, sounding like she was going to cry.

"Oh…Rory, sweetie, everything is going to be ok. I will be ok, your sister, your brother, they will all be okay."

"What about Luke?" She asked me.

"Luke _will_ be okay. I don't care what those doctors say; I mean what do they know? Luke will be fine. He has to be." I said the last part very quietly. But now wanting to get off the subject of Luke just for a few minutes I brought up something I hadn't discussed with Rory.

"Rory!" I said rather loudly after a few moments of silence.

"What?" She said jumping a little.

"Sorry I startled you, but I'm having TWINS!"

"Oh, yeah, did you find that out yesterday?" Rory asked me.

"Yep, we weren't going to find out the sex but because of the...the accident, the doctors told me."

"Oh, yeah, so what about names, are you going to share with your daughter that you love so much?" She asked me but trying to lighten the mood, I tried a joke.

"Oh, yeah, I already told my daughter that I love so much. Didn't I, sweetie?" I asked talking to my stomach.

"_Mom!_" Rory exclaimed as I said that.

"Just kidding. Just kidding." I told her laughing at her expression, then told her the plans for the babies. They were going to share the biggest of the three spare rooms (Rory was going to have the smallest room). After we talked about the babies we talked about were my mom and dad, and Logan went. They all went home, but will be back later today. Then around 9 o'clock, Dr. Gilday came in to check on Lorelai and the babies.

"Well," Dr. Gilday started, "The little boy looks like he is going to be fine. I'm sure that is good news. And Lorelai, it looks like you will be able to go home tomorrow morning. You will just have to stay in bed the first day or so and then you will be on crutches or a wheel chair for the next four and a half weeks after that. Any questions?"

"No, I don't think so," I said thinking but then remembering something I said, "Can I please go see my fiancé now?"

"Well," said Dr. Gilday, "Since it looks like you are going to be okay, and the babies are going to be okay, I don't see any harm in letting you go and see him. But," she continued, _No, no, no, no "but". I don't want there to be a "but". Why is there a "but"? _"You have to make sure you don't get too upset, if you get upset that is not good for the babies," She told me.

"Okay," I promised, "I won't get too upset, just let me see my fiancé!"

"I will have a wheel chair brought to your room," Dr. Gilday told me, "it will just be a few minutes." _A few minutes! I don't want to wait a few minutes! I am tempted to get up and walk over to Luke's room myself. No more trying to avoid the subject and talking about rooms and arrangements. I am going to see Luke. I am going to find out if all those things they said were true. Is Luke really-_ But once again I was pulled out of my thoughts because finally a nurse came in with a wheel chair for me.

"Here, mom, I'll help," Rory said as the nurse was trying to help me into the wheel chair. When I finally got into the wheel chair, Rory took over and wheeled me into the hallway, and across to room 316, stopping right outside and asking, "Mom, are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yeah, Hon, I think so, let's go," I told her.

"Okay," she said as she turned the wheel chair into the room, and it was then, as I looked at Luke that I knew that all those things the doctors said were true. Luke _is_ in a coma. One of his lungs _did_ collapse. He _did_ bleed internally. They _did_ have trouble stopping the bleeding. He _did_ loose a lot of blood. And worst of all, Luke might die. I could tell all this by looking at Luke. His pale, pale face, all the wires coming out of his deathly still body, and the tears started falling once again, and Rory sat there holding me the best she could, while this time we were both crying for one person: Luke, my fiancé, her father figure, our monosyllabic man.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, so there it is, you finally found out what is wrong with Luke. **

**_Next chapter on Life Can't Stay Happy Forever: _The town comes for a visit, plus a very unwanted visitor.**

**A/N2: I'm writting a new story, its called Old Rivals, New Friends, here is an excerpt from chapter one, so if anyone is interested, check it out please. **

The girl smiled again and stuck out her hand. "I'm Georgia," she told Will, who nodded again, at a loss for words. "What's your name?" At this question directed at him, Will finally found his voice. "Will." He told her, "Will Danes."

Georgia smiled, "It's nice to meet you Will Danes,"


	11. The Town

**A/N: Thanks reviewers! Oh, and sorry it took so long to update. First school was about to start and I had to finish all my reports and get my school stuff together, and then now school has started and I don't have much free time, so updates won't be as constant, sorry, but I will try to make the chapters longer, when I do update.**

**Hollyfan4eva, JoEySaNgEl1534, Lorimar Jayne, ProFfeSseR, LukeNlorelaifan, oth2007, J.Stone orangesherbet7, JavaJunkiE00, No.13dreamer, mudhousejunkie224, shamelessOne, Hamlets-pirate, BluJPlover, Lauren Leigh: Thanks for the review!**

_Chapter 11: The Town _

The next day, Lorelai was released from the hospital, and because of doctor's orders, she went home to the Gilmore-Danes house, but laying in her-their bed, reminded her of him, and how much she needed to be with him, so she reached over, grabbed the phone, and called Rory, since she was out running errands because Lorelai was supposed to be sleeping. After what seemed like 100 rings, Rory picked up.

_Lorelai's POV_

"Hello," Rory said as she finally answered the phone.

"Hey," I said.

"Mom!" she said obviously worried, "what's wrong?"

"I—well—nothing's wrong, but I need to go back to the hospital." I told her stumbling over my words.

"What? Mom, why? Are you okay?" She said all in one breathe.

"Rory, sweetie, I'm fine," I reassured her, "I, I, I just need to see Luke," I said as the tears started to fall down my face.

"Ok mom, I will be right there," I heard her say, but I couldn't answer, the tears had started and they weren't stopping.

oooooooooo

It seemed like forever by the time Rory got to the house. I heard her come in, but made no effort to move. I have been here in this same position since I last talked to Rory. When she finally came into the room and saw me, she gasped. I guess I am not a very pretty sight right now, but I don't care. She ran over to, and took something out of my hand. That something was the phone, I guess I never hung up after I talked to her.

"Mom," Rory breathed, "Mom, are you alright?" Finally I started to regain myself. I guess just having Rory there was help.

"I, I'm alright," I said finally finding my voice, "I just really need to see Luke." I told her although I know she knows that.

"Mom, you've been crying. Did the doctor's call? Did something happen?" Rory asked.

"No," I told, "Nobody called, it's just these stupid hormones; they're making me _overly _emotional."

"Okay," She said, "well, you don't want Luke to see you like this. How about you get cleaned up?"

"Okay," I said, "I really need to shower. I haven't really showered since before the doctor's appointment." As I said that, it made me realize how gross I probably look.  
"Do you need some help?"

"No, well, I need some help out of bed," I told her, "Can you help me to the bathroom?"

"Sure," She answered, "Are you going to need any more help?"

"Nah, This shower is really big, and it has a seat, I think I can mange," I told her as she helped me to the bathroom.

"Wow!" She said when we got there, "You weren't kidding! That thing is _huge!_" She continued as she inspected the shower.

"Told ya," I said to her, "I didn't realize you hadn't been in here before."

"Well, I just glanced in this bathroom, since I have my own bathroom, I don't use, so I have never really looked closely," She informed me.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Okay, so you take a shower, I will wait for you, then we can go see Luke," She said after a few moments of us just looking around the bathroom, taking in everything, but as she was leaving a thought came to me.

"Rory, does Liz, or Jess know about Luke?"

"Umm…I don't know. I think if they did they would be done here," She told me.

"Oh, well, unless they had something going on," I continued thinking out loud.

"I think they would have got out of it to see Luke," She said, "Do you think I should call them?"

"Yeah," I said, "I think you should."

"Okay," Rory said, "I will call them while you are in the shower.

_Rory's POV_

I walked out of the bathroom and across the hall to my bedroom, where there was a phone on my desk. _Why didn't anyone think of calling them? Why didn't I think of calling them? I mean if they knew, wouldn't they have rushed down here? As much as Jess denies it I know he cares about Luke. _I was pulled out of my thoughts by a ringing phone. The ringing was in my ear, I must have dialed Liz's number while I was thinking.

"Hello, TJ, and Liz residence, TJ speaking," A male voice answered.

"Hi," I said, "May I please talk to Liz?"

"You want to talk to Liz? Are you sure, because I am a fun person to talk to also," TJ said.

"TJ, who's on the phone? Is it for me?" I heard in background.

"I dunno who it is, but its for you!" I heard TJ yell back.

"Okay, I got it," I heard Liz yell back. Then I heard TJ grumbling about no one wanting to talk to him and then Liz got on the phone.

"Hello," Liz said.

"Hi, Liz, its Rory Gilmore, Lorelai's daughter," I said into the phone.

"Oh, hi," she said, "How are you? Is my big bro being nice to you? How's your mom?"

"I'm fine, but the reason I called is about Luke," I told her solemnly.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, I could tell she was getting worried.

"Umm…no, it's not," I said, but not wanting to spill the beans about my mom being pregnant I continued cautiously, "Luke and my mom were driving home, it was two days ago, and a person drunk person driving a SUV crashed into their car."

"Oh, my God," Liz breathed, "Is, is everything okay?"

"Umm…no, not exactly. Luke is still in the hospital," I told her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Liz asked.

"I think you should come down here," I said, not wanting to give her the bad news over the phone.

"Just tell me," she said, begging me almost, "Is my brother going to be okay?"

"We don't know," I told her quietly.

"I will be there in a few hours," she whispered.

"Okay, bye," I said, but not hearing an answer and not really expecting one either, I hung up.

OOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes after I had hung up with Liz, I heard a loud 'thud' from upstairs, followed by my mom yelling "Rory!"

I walked in the door, and started laughing giggled at the sight in front of me. My mom was on the floor, dressed, but completely tangled in a ball, "Hey," she said, her voice was trying to be cheery, but I could tell that she was hurting, "I am a cripple, you cannot laugh at a cripple."

"I'm sorry," I said trying to stop giggling, "How did you-?"

But before I could finish asking the question I was cut off. "Don't even ask." I walked over toward her and bent down to help her up, but as I got a closer look, I surprised at how my mom looked: Her usually cheery eyes, were dull, and sad. Her face was pale, and tired looking. It was like you could see here bones. She looked skinny, even with the twins.

"Mom," I gasped, "When was the last time you ate?" At the mention of food, she looked even sadder, if that was at all possible.

"Umm…I…I…I dunno," She said quietly.

"Did you eat at the hospital?" I questioned her.

"Uh…no,"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Cause the food was disgusting, and plus I felt like crap, not like eating," She informed me.

"Ok, well do you know when before that you ate, like in the car, or before the appointment?"

"Umm…I didn't eat before the appointment, because I was nervous, so I think it was three days ago," she said the last part really quietly, like a little kid, who admitted that they did something bad, and they knew they were about to get in trouble.

"Mom," I said, worried, "You have to eat something before we leave."

"No," she said very quietly, "The only food we have here is the food Luke," she took a sharp intake of breath then continued, "Luke made before we left, and I can't-can't eat that," Now there was tears streaming down her cheeks. I quickly walked over to her and held her as she cried.

"Mom," I said when she had finally calmed down, "You have to something. What about the twins? They might die if you don't eat, and when Luke comes home, I don't think he would be very happy if you killed one of his kids," my horrible attempt at a joke was received horribly. My mom looked sadder at the mention of death and Luke in the same sentence. After a few more minutes of silence, I tried again. "Mom, please, let's get up, go downstairs, _have something to eat,_ then go to the hospital and see Luke." Finally I made her cave.

"Ok, fine, help please," She said in barely a whisper. I stood up, and helped my mom up off the floor, then grabbed her crutches, helped her position them, and we walked down the stairs.

Once we got down the stairs, silently, I helped my mom into a chair at the table, started some coffee, and started looking in the refrigerator for something to eat. I pulled out an apple, since that's what my mom has been craving lately, a cause of the twins. I also found some leftover Chinese in the refrige and a bag of chips in the cabinets. I put them down in front of her and started encouraging her to eat.

"Mom, please eat!" I pleaded.

"I'm not hungry," she said quietly.

"Mom, you have to eat, please. Just eat the apple, you like apples remember?" I asked her, then corrected myself, "Well, not you, but your kids do, and you can't deny them food. No one denies a Gilmore food!" I tried jokingly, needless to say it didn't do anything. "Please, mom, at least take a bite!" I tried again after a few minutes of silence. Slowly she reached her hand out, took the apple, and took a bite. I was about to say something, but stopped when I saw her taking more bites.

After she had finished half the apple, and a few chips, I finally spoke again. "Mom, do you want to take that in the car, and we can go see Luke?"

"Okay," she said quietly. I stood up, and grabbed her crutches, helped up, and we started toward the door. I opened the door and walked outside to the car. As I was helping my mom into the passenger side of our jeep, I heard someone yell, startled both me and mom looked up, and saw Babette, and Miss Patty running toward us.

"Hey! Honey! Doll!" Babette yelled as she ran around the side of the jeep to see us.

"Hi, Babette. Hey Miss Patty," I said.

"Oh my God!" Babette breathed, "Lorelai, honey, are you alright? What about the babies? Oh, and Luke! Where's Luke?" Babette practically yelled at us, very worried.

"How did you-?" I asked not answering any of their questions.

"Oh," Miss Patty said, "Jackson. We went by to see little Martha, and Sookie wasn't there, just Jackson, and we asked cause we didn't know why Sookie wouldn't be home with the new one, being only a week old and all, so Jackson told us thatSookie was at the hospital, seeing you, and then he told us about the accident."

"Of course," I said, remembering how Sookie had come to see Lorelai, after the accident.

"So, Lorelai, honey, are you okay?" Babette asked again eyeing her cast.

"Umm…" mom started quietly, but I cut in knowing that she really didn't want to talk.

"She just has to wear a cast for five weeks, cause she broke her ankle, but the babies will be fine, and right now we are on our way to see Luke," I informed them.

"Oh, ok, well, sugar, I am glad you and the babies are doing alright," Babette said to mom, "And how's Luke?" When she asked this I saw my mom tense up, and find a sudden interest in the ground, so after a few minutes of a somewhat awkward silence, I decided that I should probably say something.

"Luke is…umm…he's not doing to well," I started cautiously, "He is…is in a coma, and he…one of his lungs collapsed…" I couldn't continue. I had heard them both gasp, and I had a feeling that they_ knew_ there was more, that I just couldn't say it. I had a feeling that they _knew_ Lorelai was having trouble listen to me say these things, so to my relief they didn't ask if there was more, or if he was alive or dead, they just let silence engulf us for a couple of minutes - I think trying to grasp the situation – before they spoke again.

"Well, Lorelai, how are you feeling?" Miss Patty asked, again directing the questions back to mom.

"I'm fine," mom said, I could tell she was trying to sound like it, but was not succeeding at it.

"Ok, well," I cut in before they could say anything else, "We'd better get going. We're going to…umm…see Luke," I said the last part very quietly.

"Oh, ok, well, you guys should get going," Babette said, "Oh, and Lorelai do you need any help?"

"No thanks, I think I'm good," mom said back.

"Ok, well, see you guys la-" Babette started, but Miss Patty, who had been quiet for the past few minutes, interrupted her.

"What hospital is Luke at?" She asked me.

"Umm…the Hartford Medical," I said but then asked suspiciously, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason, just wondering," she informed me, I could tell that was not the truth. "Bye," she said.

"Bye," I said as I watched her practically drag Babette away from us. I looked at their retreating backs, and started wondering what they could possibly be planning, but I had to stop thinking when my mom asked if I was okay.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I said still a little distracted, but then pulled my mind of Babette and Miss Patty and turned my attention toward my mom. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"I guess," Mom answered but then asked, "Could you help me?"

"Of course," I answered and walked over to help her into the car.

OOOOOOOOOO

Once we got to the hospital, I helped my mom out of the car, and we walked –well mom is on crutches so she wasn't really walking, but…anyway we went silently through the doors of Hartford Medical. We went over to the elevator, got on and I pressed the "3" button. I had completely forgotten about the question Miss Patty had asked me earlier, about which hospital Luke was at, until I stepped out of the elevator. I heard my mom gasp beside me, but before I could start to comprehend anything, people were running at us.

"Lorelai, sweetie, are you okay?"

"How are you two doing?" "How is Luke?" "Where is Luke?" "How are the babies?" All these questions were throw at us all at the same time, by none other than _our town!_ All of them were there is the waiting room, Babette, Miss Patty, Sookie, Davey, Martha, Jackson, Taylor, Gypsy, Kirk, Lulu, Andrew, Morey, and even Michel was there, and they were all holding cards, gifts, and flowers.

Finally I just yelled out, "Everyone, please, _QUIET!" _That shut everyone up. They probably didn't think I could yell at anyone, I didn't think I could yell that loud. "Now, I appreciate you all coming here, and bringing get-well-soon gifts, so I am assuming you all want to see Luke, and you all can, just not all at the same time."

I turned to Mom, "You want to go in right now, while I answer their questions?" I asked in a whisper.

She smiled a little, nodded her head, turned, and went in the direction of Luke's room, while I started to walk around and answer everyone's questions.

_Lorelai's POV_

After about fifteen minutes of talking to Luke, I wiped my tear-stained face, and slowly pulled myself up, trying to ready myself to talk to the rest of the town.

I walked into the waiting room, and looked around, taking in all the faces of the people I had come to know over the years. I looked up as I saw Liz, TJ, and surprisingly Jess come off the elevator, and rush over toward me.

"Lorelai! Where is Luke? Is he all right?" Liz asked as she rushed over to me. I heard everyone else quiet down as they saw Jess, and heard Liz asking me that question: "Is he all right?" I know everyone else wanted to know the answer to that question also, but I couldn't say what the doctors had told me today, so I just said, "I don't know," I looked at her sympathetically, then said, "Follow me," We walked out into the hall way and turned left, so that everyone in the waiting room couldn't see us.

"How is he?" She asked me again. I have a feeling she didn't believe me when I said 'I don't know'.

"He…he…umm…" I tried starting, but I soon found it was harder to say than I thought, "He…he is in a coma. He…one of his lungs collapsed, he was bleeding internally. They finally got the bleeding to stop, but he lost a lot of blood. He is on a breathing machine right now, but…" I stopped and looked at Liz, who had tears falling down her face. I tried hugging her, didn't turn out well with the crutches and all, but I think she appreciated the gesture. "I'm sorry," I started again after a few moments of silence, "but today Luke's heart failed," I heard her gasp, but continued, and I felt the tears rolling down my face, as I braced myself to tell her, I looked up to regain myself and I saw…

"Chris?"

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, chapter 11. I hope you liked it. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Next on _Life Can't Stay Happy Forever_ you find out if Chris is there to make sure Lorelai is okay, or if he has a plan up his sleeve, and if Luke is going to live or die.**


	12. What are doing here?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**Mudhousejunkie224, Lauren Leigh, CantGetEmoughofLuke, Rae2, ProFfeSseR, LukeNlorelaifan, trixie mcbimbo, Ronata, orangesherbert7, haley, No.13dreamer, bug8, eMpTypRoMiSeSx4, Hamlets-pirate- Thanks for the reviews!**

_Chapter 11 recap_

"I'm sorry," I started again after a few moments of silence, "but today Luke's heart failed," I heard her gasp, but continued, and I felt the tears rolling down my face, as I braced myself to tell her, I looked up to regain myself and I saw…

"Chris?"

_Chapter 12: What are you doing here? _

Lorelai and Rory walked down the aisle, both dressed in black, with tears accompanying their faces, more so on Rory's then on Lorelai's. As they walked to their seats, everyone they passed would stop them, hug them both, and tell them how sorry they each were.

_10 days earlier _

_Lorelai's POV_

"Chris? What are you doing here?" I asked him, pulling away from Liz, and walking over to face him.

"What do you mean, Lorelai? I came to see you." _Oh, please. I highly doubt he came all the way down here just to see me._ "Your parents called me." _Oh, no! _"they told me you were in the hospital, so after I talked to them I packed up my stuff, got Gigi's stuff together, brought her to her grandparent's, and then came right over here."

"Chris, thanks for coming all the way down here, but I think you should leave." I told him.

"Lor, you're on crutches! You just got out of the hospital, I am here for you." He told me coming closer to me. I quickly backed up the best I could on crutches.

"I'm fine!" I practically yelled, tears starting to come done my face. "Please, my whole town is here, and Rory, I have all the help I need! Please just _go_!" I looked away as I tried to wipe the tears off my face.

"Okay," he said quietly, "I'll go."

"Thank you," I whispered, then finished wiping the rest of the tears off my face and turned back to Liz. "Sorry," I said to her.

"That's okay," She answered back, but then quickly added, "So how is Luke?" I stiffened at the question even though I knew it was coming.

"Follow me," I said quietly. I walked down the hallway, and turned in at room 316. I heard Liz gasp as she walked through the door, and saw Luke for the first time. I knew how she felt, even though I had already seen Luke and knew what to expect, looking at him like this made me want to cry. He had tubes coming out all over the place, and there was a monitor monitoring his heartbeat, and one making sure his lungs didn't collapse again.

"What…What do the doctor's say?" Liz asked finally regaining her voice after a few minutes of silence.

"The doctor said that, especially now that his lung collapsed, they don't think he is ever going to wake up." I quietly slipped out of the room after I said that, to let her have some time with Luke by herself, and so she wouldn't have to see the tears that were falling down my face.

_Later that night_

_Lorelai's POV_

Everyone has left, Sookie, Jackson, Miss Patty, Babette, Liz, Jess, T.J., everyone, well everyone expect me and Rory. Right now though Rory is out on a much needed coffee hunt, but I don't think that even if she does find it that I will be able to drink it. It reminds me too much of Luke.

I think I should probably call Christopher now. After I told him to leave, Rory said she talked to him and said good-bye, and he left, but nobody has talked to him since. I pulled out my cell, walked over to the other side of the room, and dilled Chris' number. It rang only two times before I heard someone pick up.

"Hello," I heard Chris' voice say into the phone.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey Lor, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered, then tried to continue, but he interrupted.

"Look, Lor, I'm sorry for coming like that. I didn't…"

"No, it's alright." I interrupted him. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have…I'm sorry," He said quietly.

"I am too," I said back. "So where are you?" I asked trying to lighten the conversation a little.

"I am actually at the Dragonfly,"

"The Dragonfly? As in my inn, the Dragonfly?" I asked a little startled that he was still in Connecticut.

"Yes, actually, I decided to hang around a little while,"

"Oh, ok," I said still a little confused at why he would have stayed.

"Actually Lor, I have something to tell you," I heard the nervousness in his voice and I almost didn't want to hear what he had to say, but before I could say anything he continued. "I love you, Lor! I think we should be together."_ Ohmigod! Did he just say that! Is he completely insane?_

"Chris, what are you talking about? Are you completely insane! I am engaged! I am pregnant with twins might I add, and I am engaged to _their_ father! How…why…how on Earth could you think we could be together! How on Earth could you think that I would _want_ to be together with you, when I have a perfect fiancé and I am about to have two more kids!" I yelled into the phone.

"Lor, I thinks it's right," _It's right? What on Earth is he talking about?_

"Christopher! How could it be _right_?"

"I dunno! I just thought that…I mean when your parents called me they made it sound like Luke had died."

"Oh, and if Luke had died, then it would be okay for you to come?"

"NO! I mean I don't KNOW!

"Chris, man!" I started again, but all of a sudden I heard machines beeping, and I saw doctors and nurses running through the door, and going over toward Luke, and they started doing things to him, and before I knew it, I was being ushered out of the door, and my fiancé was about to…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Chapter 12 finally up…I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think, oh and don't worry, this is not going to be a Chris/Lorelai story. I will try and update again soon. Thanks for reading!**

**Kathryn**


	13. Is He Dead?

**A/N:Thanks to all the reviewers! **

**Erieberry2, JoEySaNgEl1534, Jen, LukeNlorelaifan, orangesherbert7, Lorimar Jayne, Rae2, lue, Kylie 1403, BluJPlover, LittleGGLover, Lauren Leigh, JavaJunkies4eva99, aggieshan08, gilmoregirlfreak, Petra79, No. 13dreamer, irishdancinvolleyballchick, SAGRA05, Hamlets-pirate, mudhousejunkie224, ProFfeSseR: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to ASP.**

_Chapter 12 Recap_

"Chris, man!" I started again, but all of a sudden I heard machines beeping, and I saw doctors and nurses running through the door, and going over toward Luke, and they started doing things to him, and before I knew it, I was being ushered out of the door, and my fiancé was about to…

_Chapter 13:Is he dead?_

_Lorelai's POV_

"What is going on?" I tried asking the nurses that were rushing into the room, and trying to usher me out. "What's happening? What are you doing? What's wrong with him?"

"Sorry, miss, but you will have to wait out here.," the nurse that was ushering me out of the room said.

"But…" I started again.

"Please, just wait out here, you will be informed as soon as they find out what is going on." _They don't even know what's going on! Shouldn't they know? They are doctors for god's sake. Urgh! I want answers! _I look up and see Rory running toward me, empty-handed.

"Mom! What's going on? Is everything okay?" came Rory's worried voice as she got closer, and hugged me.

"How did you…." I stopped realizing now that there were tears falling down my face. "Luke…beeping….they…." I couldn't even put a sentence together as I tried to explain it to Rory, but then realizing what was probably happening in that room, I really started crying.

I felt Rory helping me over to the couch in the waiting room, sitting me down and holding me as I cried, with the thought Luke is about to die, running over and over in head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Where am I? _I felt someone shaking me, and calling my name. I sat up and looked around.

"Hey mom, how are ya feeling?" I looked over and noticed Rory sitting next to me.

"Okay," I answered but then I remember everything: Luke, Chris, the machines, the nurse telling me to leave. "Where's Luke? Is he okay?"

"That's why I woke you up," Rory started, but paused.

"What Rory? What's going on?" I pushed her to tell me.

"The doctor came back,"

"What did she say?" I interrupted. "What's going on?"

"She said that Luke was…that his lung had like collapsed again or something, I really dunno. She was really fuzzy on the details, but anyway Luke came out of surgery about a half hour ago, and she just came by and said that Luke…" She paused and I was sure that she was about to say that he had passed, but I saw this glint in her eye, and all of a sudden she is smiling, "He just woke up, Mom. He is asking for you. They said they didn't know how long he would be awake, but he is out of the coma!"

"Are you serious?" I breathe, as tears of joy threatened to come down my face, I stopped them for a few seconds, just to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but then Rory jumped up, helped me up, and got my crutches of the floor as we hurried to Luke's room.

I held my breath as I walked through that room, room 316, but as soon as I heard that voice, the one that I would recognize anywhere, but it was then weak and quiet. I heard it call out my name, and I rushed over to the bed, and the last tears that I had left in me, the last tears that I should have to cry came down, and they came down as tears of joy, as me and my fiancé held each other, and I knew that the worst part was over; I was with my fiancé again and nothing would ever separate us.

**A/N: The end. I hope you liked it. **

**Kathryn **


End file.
